1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for selecting and dispensing condiments. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for allowing a user to select a condiment and evenly dispense the condiment.
2. Description of Related Art
Condiment dispensers are available in a variety of forms. They can be as simple as caddies, that hold a condiment for a food operator, or more advanced as the pumps often seen in fast food restaurants. Condiment dispensers are as ubiquitous as salt and pepper shakers. While these condiment dispensers are often used, they do not provide the even dispensing of a condiment that is often desired.
Such condiment dispensers like those for consumer use must have minimal parts, be very safe and easy to use.
Therefore, there exists a need for a condiment dispenser that automatically and evenly dispenses the condiment itself or dispenses the condiment into a bin.